


Mrs.Flash

by Wolf_Princess_0817



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, F/M, Fighting, Slight anger issues, The Flash(TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Princess_0817/pseuds/Wolf_Princess_0817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at work, Barry Allen comes home to something unexplainable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs.Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Set some time after he got his powers.I have changed somethings up a little so please don't get mad.He did move in with his father's best friend but moved out to live on his own for a while.

Forensics scientis, Barry Allen, walked out of the tall building and on the pathway to his small apartment. He has been working all day, given task after task and just wanted to lay down with his girlfriend, Carrie Queen.

As the medium height man approached his apartment door, he heard small whimpers coming from inside. He wondered if it was his neighbors or his house. Barry silently hoped it was coming from his neighbors. But this thought was sadly not the case…

(Divider)

Carrie Queen woke up to the sound of a loud crash coming from outside of her bedroom. Carrie slowly got up and opened her door. She flinched as the door groaned in protest. Carrie heard loud footsteps coming towards her and quickly hid under the bed. She saw feet quickly past her and held her breath. Her heart was beating against her chest as the footsteps got closer. ' _Barry, where are you?_ ' was Carrie's final thought before she was dragged from under the bed and thrown on top of it.

As she got a look at her attacker's face, she shrunk back in fear. It was Jerry Mitchell, one of Barry's co-workers. He was always attacking her, calling her names, resulting in her coming home with bruises. When Barry asked, she had to lie numerous of times, not wanting him to cause a fit.

"Jerry…Jerry please…whatever you want, I'll get it but please just leave me alone."Carried pleaded as tears streamed down her face.

"What I want…"Jerry paused, leaning down to have his face close to her's."…is for you to be mine…"Jerry whispered, ripping her top off.He punched the small girl in the face, watching as she winced from the pain.

"Every day, I watch as the both of you talk about how great your life is and how you are going to marry each other. _I_ want that. I want what you have."Jerry said wrapping his hands around her neck, cutting off her airway.

Carrie was petrified. She never thought this was how her life would end. The small girl closed her eyes as a punch was delivered to her body. She felt her stomach tie up in knots to ignore the pain. Questions swarmed in Carrie's mind. ' _When would he stop? Would this man rape her? Would this be her last day on Earth? Would she ever see Barry again?_ ' Carrie felt the blood swim down her face as he banged her head against the headboard. The blonde haired girl opened her eyes, pleading the older man to stop. He started talking, but the girl couldn't hear a word he said. She could only hear the sound of a door opening. ' _It was Barry! And he came to save me!_ ', Carrie thought as she braced for what happened next.

(Divider)

Barry followed the sound to the bedroom and twisted the door knob. The door wouldn't open. After many attempts at opening the door, Barry finally got the door open and his eyes widened in shock. In front of him, was one of his co-workers, Jerry Mitchell, almost naked, on top of his (soon-to-be)wife. After this, all Barry could see was red. He didn't even notice the bruises on the girl's body.

Barry ran over to the pair and grabbed the (way stronger) man by his shirt. Barry threw the man to the wall and started punching him in the face with a strength he never thought he had. It was Carrie's voice that brought him back to reality.

"Barry! Barry, get off of him. You're going to kill him, please!"The girl pleaded, pulling the boy's shoulders. Barry turned around, forgetting all about the unconscious man on the ground. Barry stood up and went to their bed, grabbing a suitcase from under it.

Barry walked to the closet and started putting the girl's clothes inside. Barry felt a small hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Carrie. He then opened his mouth to speak."I want you out. I never want to see you again."He then continued to pack the girl's clothes.

(Divider)

Carrie was heartbroken. He was kicking her out. He wasn't even going to listen to what she has to say."Barry…let me explain. It was just–"Carrie was cut off by Barry pushing her against the wall.

"It was just _what_? You cheating on me? You never loving me? Tell me Carrie. What is it?"Barry whispered putting both hands on the wall beside her face and pushing his body against her, blocking any chance of escape.

Carrie wouldn't answer. She couldn't."I-I…He…I'm sorry. Just _please_. Don't do this…"The girl pleaded.

"Just tell me the truth! Why'd you do it? Am I not good enough for you?"Barry said looking down at the lithe girl in front of him.

"You are. You…You're perfect. Please, let me explain."Carrie pleads, reaching out to put a hand on his cheek, but Barry only moved out the way.

"I don't believe you."Barry said walking back over to the suitcase. Barry packed the last few clothes zipping the bag up and handing it to the tear stained face girl.

"Get out…"Barry said walking over to the unconscious man and lifting him up."…and take your little _boyfriend_ with you!"Barry said pushing the man out the door.

Carrie set her suitcase down and walked over to Barry, who wouldn't look at her. Carrie then started to speak."Barry…"Her voice was soft and quiet as she spoke. She then continued."I just want you to know that…I'm sorry. I hope you'll understand and forgive me. One day you'll know the whole story."Carrie then put on a shirt and walked out of the apartment.

She felt a tug on her arm and turned around to see Barry. She was expecting Barry to say something. To at least show some emotion. But she didn't see anything. He didn't say anything.

Barry didn't know why he was hanging on. He didn't even know why he was letting go. He had so many questions. So many emotions to tell her about. But he only stayed silent. A decision that he'll regret for the rest of his life. He let go of the girl's arm and looked away.

Carrie sighs and picked up her bag."Don't forget what I said. I love you, Barry."Was her last words before walking away from the one person who made her happy in a long time.

Carrie thought of where she wanted to go and pulled out her phone. She knew exactly who to call.

(Divider)

18 year old, Thea Queen, was sitting on the couch in her house, when she heard her phone ring. The caller I.D., was of her sister's, Carrie Queen. Thea was surprised. She hasn't seen her sister for months after her brother, Oliver Queen went missing. She answered the phone and pulled it up to her ear."Hello?"Thea answered, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Thea? Is that you?"Thea heard the voice of her sister answer. Thea thought Carrie sounded like she was crying. Thea immediately went on big sister mode. Even though Thea was only a year older than her, she was protective over Carrie.

"What's wrong? Did that Allen guy hurt you?"Thea asked angrily. She was always cautious around her boyfriend, Barry Allen, and had this weird feeling about him.

She heard Carrie sigh and could hear her voice breaking as she talked."No. We…something happened and…and I don't think this problem could be solved."Carrie answered.

Thea felt the frown form on her face as her sister told her what happened."Where are you? I'm coming to pick you up."Was her reply as she gathered her stuff.

"No! Don't come over here!"Carrie warned, making Thea think of what her sister was afraid of."I-I'll come to you. Just don't come over here. I'll meet you at the park."Carrie said to Thea. This made her wonder. Did Carrie not want to see her? Was she afraid of something? In the end, Thea let out a sigh, knowing that she had to do this for her little sister.

"Ok Carrie. I'll see you later."Thea answered and hung up the phone. She was curious. After all this time, without sending letters or barely calling, Carrie would just call out of nowhere. Thea thought of reasons why as she drove to the park in her town.

(Divider)

Carrie hung up the phone and let out a sigh of relief. She hoped that her sister wouldn't be mad at her for not contacting the family after all these months. After her brother, Oliver Queen's, death she couldn't stand being in the same town. So Carrie traveled to Central city, 600 miles away from her home.

After, she met Barry Allen who she immediately grew fond of. They got into a relationship and it was pretty great too. Then the explosion happened. Barry and herself were both effected by the lightning hitting them. Barry ended up in a coma, while Carrie was left to die in the middle of nowhere.

She was found hours later and discovered she had powers. She could run extremly fast. She was presumed dead and Barry even thought so. A couple days after, she confronted Barry, who was too shocked to say anything. She thought this would last forever. She thought they would make it but they didn't.

Carrie looked at her watch and saw it was time to go. Looking back at the apartment they shared together, Carrie disappears in a flash of white light.


End file.
